1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning of ceiling fan blades, and more specifically to an attachment that allows the ceiling fan to operate in a self-cleaning fashion.
2. Description of the Related Art
With today""s fast-paced lifestyles, people are becoming increasingly pressed to accomplish the variety of household chores under their responsibility. One of these chores is that of dusting. While most dusting is accomplished with a simple rag, there are some locations that are harder to get at, yet, must be done since they are visible to the casual observer. One such location is that of ceiling fan blades. Not only do ceiling fan blades collect the normal amount of dust as other locations, they also attract dust while in operation. While some cleaning devices with long handles are available, they still require time to use, and usually do a less than satisfactory job. A step-stool is usually required to clean the fan blades thoroughly, but once again, this requires even more time, and exposes the person to a dangerous fall. There are also a number of vacuum attachments available for cleaning ceiling fan blades. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which ceiling fan blades can be kept clean at all times in a continuous manner.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,409, issued in the name of LaCroix, describes a vacuum nozzle for cleaning ceiling fan blades;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,259, issued in the name of Cika, describes a vacuum nozzle for cleaning ceiling fan blades;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,754, issued in the name of Shadley, describes a vacuum nozzle for cleaning ceiling fan blades;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,776, issued in the name of Schneider, describes a vacuum nozzle for cleaning ceiling fan blades;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,821, issued in the name of Nicholson, describes a vacuum nozzle for cleaning ceiling fan blades;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,687, issued in the name of Schneider, describes a vacuum nozzle for cleaning ceiling fan blades; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,431, issued in the name of Carpenter, describes a vacuum nozzle for cleaning ceiling fan blades.
Consequently, there exists a need for new product ideas and enhancements for existing products in the ceiling fan industry directed at self-cleaning of the fan blades.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable duster attachable to a ceiling fan for cleaning fan blades during operation.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an adjustable duster having adjustable arms for proper positioning of the arms.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide an adjustable duster having disposable dusting apparatuses capable of easy removal and replacement.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide an adjustable duster having dusting cloths chemically treated with static enhancing material to provide enhanced attraction of dust and debris.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide an adjustable duster having dusting cloths chemically treated with fragrances for permeating a room in which the ceiling fan is used, providing a fresh and pleasant smell to that room.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, the attachable duster for a ceiling fan is an apparatus that provides self cleaning capability to ceiling fans. The invention consists of a clamp that connects around the body of the ceiling fan motor via a strap or similar method. From this clamp, two or more extendable rods protrude out the end of the fan blades. Each rod then has a section of cloth that hangs down and slightly drapes over the fan blade in much the same manner as a flag. Thus as the blades of the fan turn, the cloth swipes off any dust. When dirty, the cloths are simply slid off of the end, washed, and then replaced. Disposable, one-time cleaning cloths may also be used as well. The use of the attachable duster for ceiling fan allows for virtually effortless cleaning of ceiling fan blades in a manner, which is quick, easy and effective.
The use of the present invention provides users with all of the materials and tools necessary to ensure that a user may easily use and maintain an adjustable duster attachable to a ceiling fan.
An advantage of the present invention is that it is specifically adapted for home or office use.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides a unique alternative to the vacuum attachments necessary to clean the top portion of ceiling fan blades.